


Conociendo a la pareja de Aomine

by TheStarsGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsGirl/pseuds/TheStarsGirl
Summary: ~Aomine Daiki x Yamaguchi Tadashi.El chico del cabello azul y el chico de las pecas.────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────((crossover: Haikyuu x Kuroko no Basket))-One-shot;;
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Conociendo a la pareja de Aomine

—¡Ya quiero llegar! El novio de Dai-chan debe ser único en su especie para poder aguantarlo~ —Momoi suspira enamorada.

—¡Satsuki! No hay nada de malo que alguien salga conmigo

—Yo creo que Mine-chin nos está engañando.

—¿¡Pero qué dices, maldito!?

—Aún no me creo que Ahomine tenga un novio, si ni siquera cuida de sí mismo.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras, Bakagami. Tu eres un colado!

—Tch. No iba a dejar solo a Kuroko con semejante compañía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Taiga?

—...Pfft —el moreno aguanta sus ganas de burlarse para que la bronca no le llegue a él también.

—No quiso decirlo con doble sentido, Akashi-kun. —el peliceleste retiene a su novio con un pellizco en su brazo para que no hable de más, causando que a este le recorriera un escalofrío por evitar gritar a causa de la inesperada acción.

—¡Pero, Aominecchi! —se queja el rubio— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir caminando hacia esa preparatoria de gatos?

—No es de gatos, Kise —se une a la conversación el peliverde, sosteniendo un tierno oso de felpa—. Se llama Nekoma, nanodayo.

—Aún no me explico cómo es que ustedes —señala a Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise y Midorima—, están aquí. Yo no les dije nada.

Daiki admite cometer un gran error al decirle a Momoi que _su_ Tadashi estaba en Tokio por partidos de práctica. Pero, vamos, estaba muy feliz (aunque no lo quiera admitir) que se le haya presentado una oportunidad para ver a su pecoso luego de varias semanas.

—Dai-chan. ¡Esto era una oportunidad perfecta para poder juntarnos! Así que obviamente contacté a todos para poder presenciar semejante acontecimiento nunca antes visto.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Miren, llegamos! ¡Ay, creo que voy a morir. No sé qué esperarme, si a un ángel o un demonio! ¡Estoy sudando! —dramatiza el rubio.

—¡Muérete, idiota!

—No... —solloza la pelirosa, mientras murmura— Que no sea una mentira, que no sea una mentira...

—Tch.

—Ryota, Satsuki —los llama el jugador de Rakuzan—. Mantengan la compostura hasta ver con lo que nos encontraremos.

— _Malditos..._ —pensó el moreno al escucharlos. ¿Tan difícil era creer que él, Aomine " _el único que puede vencerme soy yo_ " Daiki, fan número uno de Mai-chan, amante de los pechos grandes, tenía una pareja estable, un chico que lo soporta a pesar de todo? Pues él lo encontraba muy normal.

[...]

—¿Acaso lo que escucho... No es una pelota siendo golpeada contra el piso? ¡Aominecchi, eso es muy bruto si lo hace con una pelota de básquet! —mira acusatoriamente al moreno— ¿Con qué clase de tipo te has metido? Pero me lo esperaba. Debe ser un delincuente... —exclama el rubio dramáticamente con una mano en su pecho mientras Momoi abanicaba su rostro.

—Kise-kun, por favor no exagere las cosas. Cada persona tiene sus gustos...

—Gracias, Tetsu.

—...por más que no nos agrade.

—¡O-oi!

—Oha-Asa nunca mencionó algo al respecto...

—Daiki, no te preocupes, de todas maneras te apoyaremos.

—Por lo menos Mine-chin no nos ha estafado —habla el peli-violeta con una paleta entre sus labios.

—¿¡Ustedes también!? ¡Sólo falta el estúpido de Bakagami! Hablando de él... ¿Dónde está?

—¡Oe! Chicos, creo que nos equivocamos de gimnasio. Este es de voleibol —dice el pelirrojo aún mirando por una ventana, dando por sentado que estaban buscando el deporte que jugaban los presentes, ya que según su lógica, un idiota del básquet debía estar con otro idiota del básquet.

Al escucharlo, el peliazul retiene sus ganas de matar a cada uno de sus acompañantes, claro que no lo haría. Si Tadashi viera la escena que se estaba montando, quizás nunca más le dirigirá la palabra, o siquiera una mirada. Definitivamente no. No se arriesgaría en perderlo, no poder admirar jamás aquellas pecas que adornan su piel...

Aprieta los puños y habla de manera calmada, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de aquél gimnasio.

—Nunca dije que él jugara al básquet, idiotas.

—No es bueno decir tantas malas palabras en un sólo día, nanodayo.

—Cuida tu boca, Daiki —este, por más que le daba la espalda a su ex capitán, sentía su intensa mirada en él. Antes de que sea peor, decide abrir las puertas con cuidado. Pero claro, no contaba con que su amiga de la infancia y la maldita diva de Kise se abalancen sobre él haciendo que caiga de cara sobre el suelo, y que las puertas golpeen con fuerza la pared.

Genial, buen momento para que todas las miradas caigan sobre él y por el resto de sus malnacidos amigos, los insultaba por tener un color de cabello tan ridículo. Adiós a su plan de pasar desapercibido y secuestrar a su lindo novio.

...

  
Mientras los encargados de cada equipo de volley decidieron irse a otra parte para organizar la próxima concentración, los equipos decidieron jugar en lugar de tomar un descanso, como se les había dicho.   
Para suerte de los del Karasuno habían podido empatar con Nekoma en el segundo set. Luego de refrescarse un poco tenían que volver al juego y así decidir el ganador pero antes de que algún silbato suene, el ruido de las puertas chocando estrepitosamente contra la pared, hizo voltear a todos para ver el causante. Encontrándose, no con uno, sino con todo un grupo de llamativos jóvenes. Y cómo no, si tenían semejantes cabelleras.

—¿¡Dónde estás, delincuente!?

Ese grito hizo que los que aún no salían de la impresión, se dieran cuenta que aquél grupo ya estaba en frente de ellos, específicamente de los cuervos. No sabían cómo reaccionar, y aún menos al notar que varios parecían sobrepasar en altura a Tsukishima, e incluso a Lev del equipo contrario.

—¿Oya, oya? ¡Así que tenemos invitados y no nos avisaron! Qué mal... —con paso confiado, Kuroo se acerca a los entrometidos, pero antes de siquiera apoyar una mano sobre el hombro del más cercano, que resultaba ser Akashi, este había sacado unas tijeras de su bolsillo y lo había puesto entre ceja y ceja.

—Sólo buscamos a alguien y ya nos íbamos. No se preocupen —el portador de aquél objeto habló para todos pero sin mirar a uno en específico. Se aleja del pelinegro, el cuál estaba en un mar de sudor por aquél maniático.

—Chicos, chicos, por favor tranquilicémonos —un peligris con un lunar debajo de su ojo se hizo notar para calmar los nervios de todos al ver aquella inesperada acción—. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos, sólo necesitan hablar con alguien, ¿no es así?

—Si. Gracias Sugawara —el ace de Touou se acerca a aquella persona que lo ha ayudado desde el principio con el número doce de Karasuno.

—¡Oh, Daiki! —se acerca con confianza al chico, para sorpresa de todos— ¡No te había visto! —lo tira del brazo para quedar a su altura y golpea su cabeza con la palma de su mano libre.

— _Y cómo no, si me dejaron tirado nada más entrar_ —piensa con frustración mientras masajea el área golpeada.

—¡Ohh Dai-chan! ¡Nunca mencionaste lo lindo que sería! —chilla, mientras se acerca, la pelirosa al setter.

—Mine-chin~ él parece muy dulce para alguien como tú —se atreve a decir el más alto de ahí—. Aunque es muy bajo para mi gusto.

—¿Disculpa...? —Suga lo mira, indignado. A su criterio, aquél tipo era absurdamente alto. No tenía por qué haber dicho eso.

—¡O-oiga ustedes! ¿¡Qué quieren con nuestro vicecapitán!? —exclaman al unísono el par de exagerados de segundo, sacaban pecho para poder impresionar a la hermosa señorita que llegó junto a aquellos chicos arcoiris. Se posicionan delante de su defendido y pronto también se les une un pelinaranja, el cuál temblaba al ver al pelivioleta más de cerca.

—¡Nishinoya, Tanaka! ¡Dejen de hacer el ridículo! —Daichi camina junto a su amigo peligris. Estaba irritado, porque nunca nadie le habló sobre aquella relación, que esperaba que fuera sólo una amistad—. Suga, explícame que está pasando aquí. —señala al grupo de extraños, pero con la vista fija en su líbero y en aquel tipo que al parecer llegaba a los dos metros, el cuál agitaba los cabellos del más bajo por más que este lo tratara de apartar, sonrojado por el bochorno; mientras que su amigo el buda, se alejaba lentamente de aquella peculiar escena.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Chicos! —eleva un poco más la voz para que la atención esté sobre él, lo cuál ocurrió—. Ellos son, por lo que sé, jugadores de básquet, aunque van en diferentes preparatorias. Y este de aquí... —tira del brazo de Aomine, quedando con las piernas un poco flexionadas para estar a la misma altura.

—Ahomine parece ser un dominado, ya van dos veces que hace eso y no se queja. —susurra el ace de Seirin.

—El amor~ —susurra Momoi sonrojada, deleitandose con aquella vista.

—Momoi-san, su nariz sangra.

—...es Aomine Daiki, un amigo. —termina por decir el peligris.

Ya decían que era muy bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Eh? ¡Aominecchi!

—¿Aomine...cchi? —repite, perplejo, el capitán de Karasuno.

—¡Nunca nos dijiste que eras un friendzoneado! —reclama el rubio, con ambas manos en su cintura.

—¿Ah? No no, se equivocan —ríe levemente el setter al darse cuenta de la situación, soltando así al moreno, el cual se sentía más estresado, quería besar a su novio, pero no lo veía ahí— Él debe estar buscando a otra persona ¿No es así, Daiki?

—Ajá —responde rodando los ojos, con pereza. Ansioso de verlo y harto de la espera.

De pronto, se escuchan pasos, provenientes de afuera del gimnasio. Daiki estaba por ignorarlos, pero escucha aquella melodiosa voz, que para su disgusto, está dirigido para otra persona.

—¡Tsukki, espérame! —Lo sabía. Su hermoso novio le gritaba al amargado e irritante rubio.  
Desde la primera vez que se vieron, ya habían pactado ser enemigos. Él porque no le gustaba la confianza y el trato que había entre esos dos. El bloqueador, por su parte, no le agradaba que su amigo de la infancia se relacionase con alguien tan bruto, descuidado, gruñón, antipático, imbécil e idiota.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—¡Gomen, Tsukki!

No. Definitivamente no lo soportaría ni un segundo más. A la mierda todo. No le importa si en ese mismo instante la mayoría lo estén mirando con miedo por acercarse a aquél par con un aura asesina.   
Estaba enojado. No, irritado. No, celoso. Si, estaba celoso. ¡Celoso!   
Se quería reír de sí mismo, pero no quería hacer otra cosa más que dejar en claro al rubio que aquél pecoso ya tenía pareja, (y uno muy guapo, según él mismo) a alguien que podía recurrir primero, a alguien en quién apoyarse si se derrumbaba. Pero al parecer el idiota de Tsukishima ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta su situación. ¡Él era el novio de Tadashi! ¡Sólo él merecía la atención del pecoso! ¡Nadie más que él! Pero quizás podía compartir un poco con sus suegros. Tal vez.

Todos veían con gran sorpresa, algunos en shock, y otros estaban con su típico semblante para que no vean cuánto los afectaba aquello, al ver como el peliazul agarraba al pelioliva de las caderas y lo besaba en los labios. Pero fue más su impresión cuando vociferó al rubio de lentes.

—¡No te acerques, idiota! ¡Es mi novio, no el tuyo!

El rubio decide pasar de largo, ignorándolos, para irse a la banca. Cruzando por al lado de un peliverde con un ridículo peluche en sus manos.

—Patético. —mira al oso y luego al portador. Sonríe con burla al ver que este le devuelve la mirada con molestia. Pasa de él, rozando levemente sus hombros.

—¡D-daiki-kun! —el más bajo de los dos estaba a punto de morir en vergüenza. No sabía que hacer, sólo se limitó a cubrir su rostro con el pecho de su moreno novio, el cuál lo acercó más rodeándolo con sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el principal receptor de miradas, desde pequeño estaba siempre detrás de alguien, sin ser notado. Pero ahora lo veían a él, o al menos sus compañeros de deporte. Daiki, notando esto, empezó a acariciar sus suaves cabellos con una inusual delicadeza que dejó con las bocas abiertas a sus propios acompañantes.

—Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar... —exclama la única pelirosa de ahí, desplomándose de rodillas en el piso.

—En efecto. —el megane peliverde la secunda, acomodándose sus lentes que se le habían bajado un poco por la impresión.

—Yamaguchi... Inocencia... —el capitán de Karasuno no pudo evitar murmurar esas palabras sin aún poder creer que su inocente cuervo ya no era tan inocente y puro cómo quería imaginar. Sabe quién, qué cosas ya habran hecho o _le habrá hecho..._ Oh, no. Claro que no, antes que aquél usurpador se vaya, lo retendrá y lo hará escuchar absolutamente todo lo que tiene que decir al respecto antes de dejar volar a uno de sus polluelos.  
Suga, con una sonrisa, nota la tensión de Daichi por su posición más rígida de lo normal.

—Vamos, Daichi —le da algunas palmadas en el hombro del pelinegro a modo de consuelo, haciendo que este se encorvara un poco debido a la fuerza utilizada— Daiki es muy responsable en cuanto se trata de Yamaguchi. Confía en él. No es lo que aparenta —le brinda una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo que el capitán no tuviera más que rendirse por aquella acción hecha por tal ángel. Aunque claro, que se haya rendido no significaba que ya confíe en aquél peliazul y en sus compañeros arcoiris.

—Pensé que Hinata sería el primero en perder su pureza —dice Ennoshita junto a Narita y Kinoshita.

—¡O-oi! ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!? ¿¡Qué significa!? —se escucha al pelinaranja exclamar con indignación hacia los de segundo.

—Haces mucho ruido. Baja la voz —ordena el heterocromático detrás del jugador de voley.

—¿¡Ah!? —se da vuelta para enfrentar al que le dijo eso, pero se congela brevemente al ver aquellos ojos— ¿¡Q-quieres pelea!? —se posiciona defensivamente y se sonroja de la vergüenza cuando escucha al contrario soltar una leve risa.

—Eres interesante —Akashi se acerca a Hinata, haciendo que este retroceda a la vez— Y lindo, también. —achina los ojos con burla al ver como aquél chico se quedaba estático, con las orejas rojas y boqueando.

—¡Hinata boke! —se escuchó y un grito antes de que la pelota se estampara en la nuca del insultado. Haciendo que este se balanceara hacia adelante por el impacto y que Akashi tuviera que sostenerlo por los hombros, acercando ambos cuerpos hasta un contacto muy cercano— ¿¡Qué haces idiota!? ¡Vámonos! —el pelinegro se acerca a grandes zancadas hacia a aquél par, tirando luego de Hinata hacia su cuerpo, por lo que Seijurō se queda sin nada entre sus brazos y con una mirada molesta.

—¡K-kageyama! —grita el número diez, viendo enojado hacia su compañero. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres involucrados tratara de hablar nuevamente, un rival teñido se lleva al cuervo pelinaranja a rastras consigo hacia una esquina, utilizando como excusa de mostrarle su nueva adquisición de videojuegos.

*

—Enano-chin es muy gruñón —exclama con pereza el pelimorado. Él, sentado con su acompañante en su regazo, cubriéndolo con sus largos brazos para que no escapara. Nunca se encontró cara a cara con una persona mayor en edad mucho más baja que él y que todos los presentes. No le era de su agrado ese tipo de personas y menos que fuera tan energéticas porque le causaba cansancio con sólo ver, pero este chico era extraño, pavoneándose por ahí con aquel pelado, con una postura como si fuera mucho más alto de lo que es, riéndose escandalosamente. Simplemente no lo pensó, quería retenerlo y callarlo. Lo agarró de los brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos.

—¿¡A quién llamas enano, grandulón idiota!? —Nishinoya trataba de buscar a alguien para que lo ayudara pero al parecer la mayoría lo ignoraba. ¡Incluso Ryuu se había alejado de él cuando lo secuestraron! Traicionando por su propio bro... Impensable.

—Moh~ tú no eres nada dulce —frunce el ceño con disgusto al notar otro defecto.

—¿¡Ahh!? ¡Ryuu, maldito, ven aquí! —fija su mirada hacia aquél individuo traicionero, quién estaba detrás de Ennoshita— ¡Cobarde! —libera su brazo para apuntarlo acusatoriamente aunque poco le dura aquella libertad, enseguida nota cómo el gigante se reacomoda, apretujandolo más hacia su abdomen como si fuera un peluche.

—Noya... —susurra Asahi, lastimero, viendo aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

*

—Lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi —Kise golpea su puño en la palma de su otra mano, mirando molesto hacia el peliazul— Pecas no podría estar contigo si no lo hubieras extorsionado.

—Mi nombre es Y-yamaguchi Tadashi —no evita tartamudear luego de que aquellos que lo acompañaban fijaran su vista en él—. Y-y Daiki-kun no hizo nada de eso, yo e-en serio lo quiero —se sonroja, con la mirada en el suelo, al soltar esta declaración. Aquella vista tuvo un sonrojo conjunto por aquella muestra de ternura del pecoso.

—¿Ven? —Aomine abraza más fuerte a su tierno novio, tratando de cubrirlo y mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos. No pasaba por alto aquella reacción—. Por cierto, no vuelvan a mirarlo cuando está sonrojado. El único que puede hacerlo soy yo.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —se presenta el peliceleste frente al nuevo integrante, pero sobresaltándolo en el proceso.  
Pero de todas formas recibe una leve sonrisa luego de que fije sus ojos en aquel chico fantasma—, Yamaguchi-kun... Debería venir conmigo. Aomine-kun podría llegar a ser insoportable. —propone seriamente.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Kuroko, reacciona! —el pelirrojo lo sacude de los hombros— ¡Se supone que eres mi pareja!

—Lo siento Kagami-kun. Pero Yamaguchi-kun es muy lindo.

—Oe, oe... —el peliazul tenía varias venitas sobresalidas levemente. Mientras, Tadashi tratataba de relajarlo con caricias y lo alejaba lentamente hacia la salida.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Kurokocchi! Así que no intervengas Kagamicchi. Sin embargo, yo nunca le seré infiel a mi senpai. —se cruza de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahh~ ¡Dai-chan tiene un novio muy adorable! —la chica aún seguía en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

*

—Tus amigos son muy escandalosos. Es vergonzoso.

—Oha-Asa ha advertido que las amistades de Cáncer no serán como uno los quiera, nanodayo. —Midorima se había alejado del grupo para dirijirse hacia una esquina, encontrándose con aquél rubio que se había burlado de su lucky ítem.

—Pfft, ¿Qué es eso de _nanodayo_? —sonríe con burla— ¿Eres un rarito de los horóscopos? ¿No eres lo suficientemente grande para creer en esas cosas y encima, traer contigo un oso? Por cierto, esas vendas en tus dedos son ridículas.

—Haces muchas preguntas irritantes que no te incumben, nanodayo —acomoda sus lentes. Baja un poco la mirada, haciendo hincapié en aquella diferencia de alturas.

—Tch. —rueda los ojos— Cállate, zanahoria. —utiliza aquél apodo por la coincidencia de que el más alto esté usando una camiseta naranja, haciendo que su cabello parezca como las hojas de aquella verdura.

—¿¡Ah!?

El megane rubio, suelta una leve risa inconsciente, se le estaba haciendo más entretenido hacer enojar a su acompañante que al rey y a su reina.

*

—¿Crees que notaron cuando salimos? —ambos prófugos se encontraban caminando por el costado del gimnasio.

—Ni idea —el peliazul le resta importancia con la mano.

—Daiki-kun, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —le pregunta abriendo demás sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir como un pequeño niño curioso.

Definitivamente, Tadashi era una amenaza para la humanidad.

No pudiéndose resistir, le roba un beso, y otro y otro, hasta dejarlo agitado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Pasemos el tiempo juntos —le regala una sonrisa coqueta, la cuál es correspondida con una entusiasmada.

_Si, su inocencia y belleza eran un peligro para la sociedad, especialmente para él._


End file.
